The present invention relates to a dumbbell with an optional number of weight discs and comprising a handle with an anchorage secured at each end, two sets of weight discs standing upright in a stand with the handle between both sets of weight discs, the handle with an optional number of weight discs being liftable out off the stand, connecting means disposed on the anchorages and the weight discs and which, in the axial direction, interconnect the anchorages with a neighboring weight disc or interconnecting neighboring weight discs, respectively, but the connecting means permitting movement transversely of the axial direction, and locking means which, in the activated state in directions transversely of the axial direction prevent mutual movement between the anchorages and neighboring weight discs and between neighboring weight discs, respectively.
A dumbbell of this type is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,520. The weight discs and the anchorages according to this publication are provided with projections which are radially directed and which have dovetail-shaped cross section. Opposing the projections, the weight discs have correspondingly configured recesses so that, by accommodating one projection in one recess an interconnection in the axial direction may take place between neighboring weight discs and between an anchorage and a neighboring weight disc, respectively.
The dumbbell according to the US patent Specification further displays a locking mechanism which engages with recesses in the projections. The mechanism is complicated and sensitive and extends outside the periphery of the weight discs, for which reason it may be expected that the mechanism would be destroyed if the dumbbell were to be dropped in an uncontrolled manner on a hard substrate.
It is desirable to design the dumbbell described by way of introduction so that the drawbacks inherent in previously known prior art technology are obviated. In particular, it is desirable to realize a dumbbell which, without risk of being destroyed, may be dropped in an uncontrolled manner also against a hard substrate. It is also desirable to design a dumbbell so that the interconnection between anchorage and weight discs and between neighboring weight discs, respectively, will be reliable and without play. Finally, it is desirable to realize a dumbbell which is simple and economical in manufacture.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a dumbbell described by way of introduction is characterized in that the locking means comprise locking bodies which are movable so that their directions of movement include an axial component of movement, and which are insertable in corresponding recesses on a neighboring weight disc or an anchorage and that the locking bodies are operable under the action of operating means which are located inside the peripheral contour of the weight discs and the anchorages.